Koukou Ichinensei
by Shin aK1ra-sama
Summary: During Keiichi's first week back in Japan, he can't seem to find the Tsukamoto residence. So, he winds up at a certain girl's house...and the girl is a new first year...NOT at Yagami Gakuen. Prequel and Side-story to School Rumble fanfic, OSDN.
1. Language Barriers Are Annoying

In the middle of a quiet neighborhood, a youth makes his way through the night. He has long black hair that is tied into a long ponytail. He has semi-muscular features. Judging from his appearance, he appears to be seventeen…and Japanese. As far as his clothes are concerned, he wears a green jacket over his white sleeveless undershirt, which is tucked under his green jeans, which are long enough to touch the ground, a little. His black shoes seem to be expensive but overused, as its luster seems to have faded. He holds a gym bag over his shoulder, most likely, to carry his clothes. An interesting article he wears is the pair of (blue-shaded) sunglasses that rest above his bangs.

"**_Hmph, I told the taxi driver to drop me off here, but…_**" the youth looks around, as he walks, "**_…I only have a general idea where they live…_**"

He continues walking until he hears someone shouting…from the house that is closest to him. He looks up and sees a beauty…

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**#1 Language Barriers Are Annoying**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**I do not own Joshikousei and School Rumble, okay?  
Uh, this is more Joshikousei than School Rumble…  
but I can't find Joshikousei in this site…  
Sorry about that…**

**Update to Above: The "Girl's High" section has finally been added!  
Now, KI will stay here!**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**_Ecchi Rating:  
Four Stars_**

**_(The description of this is in the "Random Notes" section of CH2)_**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

Note: "speaking"; "_thinking_"; "EMPHASIZING"; "assumed Japanese"; "**assumed English**"; "assumed Japanese with non-Japanese Accent"; "ASSUMED ENGRISH"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

"MOU SUGU JOSHIKOUSEI!!! JOSHIKOUSEI!!! JOSHIKOUSEI!!! (JUST A LITTLE LONGER, I'LL BE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!!! HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!!! HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!!!)" a girl yells from her bedroom window. Her long brown hair is pulled back by a yellow headband (or maybe a ribbon? Whatever!). She has lovely brown eyes and an average physique, considering that she is a fifteen-year-old. She is wearing a white shirt, with (what appears to be) a cute (teddy) bear in the center, and blue short shorts…

"**_…What…is she saying? No, the better question is: 'Why is she yelling?'_**" his stares at the girl, who is yelling to the world.

At one point, the girl notices him then points to him, "KIKOERU KA! MOU SUGU JOSHIKOUSEI!!! (DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL BE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!!!)"

"**_Huh? Why is she yelling at me now?_**" he is taken aback by the girl but decides to ask, "**What did you say?**"

"E? E-Eigo ka (E-English?)," the girl looks stares back at him.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

After a while, the youth is invited inside the residence by the girl's mother…apparently, to apologize for the girl's behavior.

"**We are sorry for putting you through that,**" the girl's mother apologizes then turns to her daughter, "Eriko, apologize to him."

"Ah, ano, gomen nasai (A-Um, sorry)," the girl apologizes.

"**…Sorry, to be a bother…but I do not understand…**" he confesses.

"Omae wa Nipponjin…demo Nippongo wo wakarimasen ka…Hen da na…(You're a Japanese…but you don't understand Japanese…Weird…)" a boy, most likely the girl's little brother, laughs.

"**_…The language barrier here is…_**" the youth thinks.

"SORI FOA YERRIN ATO YU—…(**Sorry for yelling at you…**)" the girl attempts to speak in Engrish.

"**…It's okay. It's my fault for not studying my own native language…**" the youth explains.

"**Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. We are the Takahashi family,**" the mother explains.

"MAI NEIMU ISU Takahashi Eriko (**My name is** Takahashi Eriko)," the girl, Eriko, introduces herself.

"Daichi," the boy, Daichi (who appears to be ten years old), says his name before going back to playing on his PSP.

"**And what is your name?**" the mother asks the youth.

"**My name is Yamazaki Keiichi…It's a pleasure…**" the youth, Keiichi, answers.

"**So, why are you out so late?**" the mother asks Keiichi.

"**I was in a taxi earlier but…to be honest, I got lost. I figured that it may be smarter to wander around by foot…rather than spend money on a taxi that's going in circles,**" Keiichi explains.

"**I see…but you didn't really answer the question,**" the mother points out.

"**Sharp. I'm looking for the home of my childhood friends…whom I have not seen for nine years,**" Keiichi explains, "**I recall that they may live in this general area.**"

"**I see. What is their last name? We might know them,**" the mother asks.

"**'Tsukamoto',**" Keiichi answers.

"**Hm…sorry, but I don't recall knowing anyone by that name,**" the mother apologizes.

"**No, no. It is alright. I'll just continue my search. I feel as if I am coming closer to them…for ever step that I take,**" Keiichi sighs.

"**If you wish, you may stay here for a while,**" the mother offers him.

"**Really?**" Keiichi thinks for a while then continues, "**Perhaps, you can also help me re-learn Japanese, as well?**"

"Eriko, can you teach him some Japanese for the duration of his stay?" the mother turns to Eriko.

"M-Me?! But…" Eriko thinks for a while, "OKEI, I WIRU BI YOA sensei IN Nihongo! (**Okay, I will be your** sensei **in** Japanese!)"

"**Thank you very much, Eriko,**" Keiichi smiles at her.

"Ah, right!" Eriko blushes from his smile then gets a thought, "Okaasan, where is Yamazaki-san going to sleep?"

"Perhaps, your room?" the mother suggests.

"What?!" Eriko is taken aback by her words, "A messy guy?! In my room?!"

"Omedetou gozaimasu, Neechan. (Congratulations, Neechan.) You're a step closer to getting a boyfriend!" Daichi teases.

"Daichi! Be quiet!" Eriko yells at Daichi,

"**Eriko's room has the best air-conditioning. So, you might feel comfortable there, Yamazaki-kun,**" the mother explains to Keiichi.

"**Huh? Is there no guest bedroom?**" Keiichi replies.

"**We turned it into a storage room, sorry,**" the mother explains.

"**So, I'll just stay at Eriko's room for the moment?**" Keiichi asks.

"**As long as you do not plan on doing anything to my daughter…yes,**" the mother replies.

"**Of course not,**" Keiichi laughs.

"**How long do you think you will be staying?**" the mother asks.

"**…Until Saturday, at most,**" Keiichi answers.

"**I see,**" the mother thinks for a while.

"Okaasan, you were kidding about letting him sleep in my room, right? Right?!" Eriko seems almost desperate.

"No," the mother answers.

"Wha?!" Eriko turns to look at Keiichi, then freezes.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

After eating dinner and washing up, Keiichi leaves the bathroom…also after having changed his clothes. Now, he wears a white shirt and blue pajama pants. He makes his way to Eriko's room and knocks on the door.

"Dare desu ka (Who is it?)," Eriko asks.

"Keiichi desu (It's Keiichi)**,**" he replies.

"Yamazaki-kun?!?" Eriko yells…then the sound of a door being locked is heard.

"**…Eriko?**" Keiichi asks, "**_Hm? Her thoughts look…worried, maybe?_**"

After three full minutes, the door to Eriko's room is unlocked.

Keiichi opens the door and enters her room, "**Lovely room…_It's not too extravagant, unlike my room…_**"

"Arigatou…(Thanks…)" Eriko blushes.

"**Hm? _Perhaps…she was changing into her pajamas?_**" Keiichi notices her clothes on the bed.

Eriko starts, "Yamazaki-kun—"

"**Ah, before that…uh…**'Keiichi' de ii desu ('Keiichi' is fine)," he explains.

"Ah, Nihongo wo omotteta? (Ah, you remembered Japanese?)" she asks him.

"…Wakarimasen…(I do not understand)," he replies.

"Yappari ne…(As I thought…)" she sighs.

"**What were you going to say earlier?**" he reminds her.

"Ah, sou! YUU AA— GOIN TSU SURI—PU ON SA futon, OKEI? (Ah, right! **You are going to sleep on the futon, okay?**)" she explains.

Keiichi looks at the floor and sees a futon then lays his sunglasses on a table, "Arigatou, Eriko."

"…That's okay," Eriko puts her used clothes in the laundry basket, kills the lights, then hits the sack.

Keiichi lies on the futon and looks at the empty ceiling, "**_I feel happier this way…_**"

After a long moment of silence, Eriko speaks up, "Ne, Keiichi-san, WATTSU AMERIKA RAIKU? (Hey, Keiichi-san, **What's America like?**)"

"**Always busy, always full of traffic, always full of crimes…**" Keiichi answers.

"SATSU WASU A RITTERU MI—N (**That's a little mean**)," Eriko comments.

"**Heh,**" Keiichi laughs.

"SO, WAI DU YU— WANTO TSU SHI— YOA CHARUDOFU—DO FURENDZU? (**So, why do you want to see your childhood friends?**)" she asks.

"**Family and friends are always important…**" he explains.

"Sou desu ne…DZU YU— SHINKU YU— KAN FAINDO SEMU? (I guess so…**Do you think you can find them?**)" she asks another question.

"**Of course, we are…linked in spirit…So, we can definitely find each other,**" he answers then thinks, "**_What is this—Question-Someone-Until-He-Wants-to-Leave?_**"

"Sou ka…YU A— A GAI, RAITO? (That's right…**You are a guy, right?**)" Eriko asks.

"**Yes, why?**" Keiichi sighs.

"Have you done it before?" Eriko blushes.

"'Did'? **Did what?**" Keiichi asks.

"Ano…'are' de yo (Um, 'that')," Eriko blushes.

"**…Please be specific,**" Keiichi sighs.

"Ecchi!" Eriko says it.

"**……What's that?**" Keiichi doesn't understand.

"The thing that happens between a guy and a girl…when they are alone…" Eriko forgets that Keiichi has forgotten much Japanese.

"Guy and girl…alone…?" Keiichi tries to translate, "**Ah! THAT?!?**"

"Yeah, WATSU ITO RAIKU…IFU ITSU SA GA—RUZU FA—SUTO TAIMU? (Yeah, **what's it like…if it's the girl's first time?**)" Eriko asks.

"**…She said that it was painful, at first,**" Keiichi answers then scoffs, "**Ch,** **_Why the hell did I answer that?!?_**"

"Sou desu ka…WANTO TU TORAI MI—? (I see…**Want to try me?**)" Eriko sounds serious.

"**Not a chance,**" Keiichi massages his temples, "**_Her thoughts don't sound like a joke…more like an attempt to bribe or something…_**"

"YOA MISSINGU AUTO! Watashi mada shojo desu yo! (**You're missing out!** I'm still a virgin!)" Eriko giggles.

"**_…I have a vague translation of what she just said…And I pray that I'm right…_**" Keiichi sighs, "**Your first time should be with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with…And I am sure that is not me…!**"

"YU A— NO FAN!!! (**You're no fun!**)" Eriko giggles, "…SO, DATO GA—RU WANTEDO TSU SUPENDO HA— RAIFU WISU YU—? (**…So, that girl wanted to spend her life with you?**)"

"**Yeah, I'll come back to her after I finish high school here…People say that absence makes feelings grow stronger…**" Keiichi explains.

"I GESSU SO…(**I guess so…**)" Eriko replies.

"Saa, oyasumi nasai (Okay, good night)," Keiichi tries to get some sleep.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

Late into the night, Keiichi rests, hoping for the day that he will see his sisters again. It matters not if he lies to someone, for he believes that his true social standing will force others to befriend him…or hate him…

"**…Hm…**" Keiichi moans after feeling land on him…although…

"**…What the?**" Keiichi looks at what fell on him…then freezes, "**_…ERIKO…!_**"

"**_…She…fell off her bed…?_**" Keiichi looks at the sleeping Eriko, who is using Keiichi as a pillow.

"**_…And landed beside me…then probably rolled to me…_**" Keiichi analyzes the situation by thinking about how she ended up using him as a pillow.

"**_…And now…!_**" Keiichi notices her moving closer to his face.

"**_…Now, what?_**" Keiichi sees that Eriko is now chest-to-face with him.

"Suki…desu…yo…(I…like…you…)" Eriko mumbles to Keiichi.

"**_Huh?_**" Keiichi tries to slip away, "**_No idea…what she just said…_**"

"Ne…" Eriko grabs Keiichi and pulls him closer…to her chest…and hugs him.

"Na— **_What the hell?!_**" Keiichi tries to struggle.

"Ai shite…(I…love…you…)" Eriko continues sleep-talking.

"**Get off of me!**" Keiichi really pushes Eriko off of him…consequently, knocking her into the side of her bed…effectively waking her up…

"Itai…Nani wo…(Ow…What…)," Eriko rubs the back of her head and looks around.

"**Geez, you move a lot in your sleep, you know that?**" Keiichi sighs.

"Dare…?! (Who…?!) AAAAAAHHHHH!!! KANTANSHI!!! HENTAI!!! GOUKAN!!! (THIEF!!! PERVERT!!! RAPE!!!)" Eriko screams as loudly as she can…and throws anything that she can reach at Keiichi.

"**What—?! What—?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?**" Keiichi holds his grounds and blocks all of the items thrown at him.

"OTOUSAN!!! OKAASAN!!! DARE DEMO!!! TATSUKETTE!!! (DAD!!! MOM!!! ANYONE!!! SAVE ME!!!)" Eriko continues her screaming and throwing.

"**_What the heck have I done to deserve this?!_**" Keiichi thinks, "**_…Ch, if that's the case, then karma doesn't exist. People will just do what they want!_**"

Eventually, the noise wakens everyone else in the house.

As soon as the lights come on, Eriko runs to the door to her mother and brother, then starts crying, "Kowai yo! Kowai yo! (I was so scared! I was so scared!)"

"What's wrong, Neechan?!" Daichi comes in…holding a baseball bat.

"There, there…" her mother comforts her and notices that only Keiichi and Eriko were the only ones in the room…no signs of entering from the window…or anything…

"Stupid…Don't tell me that you forgot about Yamazaki," Daichi points to Keiichi.

Keiichi gets up and explains, "**She started bombarding me with things after she fell on me.**"

"**'Fell on you'?**" her mother asks.

"**She rolled off her bed, probably,**" Keiichi explains.

"'Yamazaki'?" Eriko asks.

"Watashi yo (Me)," Keiichi points to himself.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

After a few minutes apologizing and forgiving, Eriko and Keiichi return back to their respective beds…After a short while, both notice that they can't fall asleep.

"…Ano, Keiichi-san, A— YU— SUTIRU AWEIKKU? (…Uh, Keiichi-san, **are you still awake?**)" Eriko asks from her bed.

"**I've had too much excitement. I won't be able to sleep any time soon…**" Keiichi sighs and sits up.

"Keiichi-san," Eriko calls him, "Hontou ni gomenasai. AI AMU RI—RI— SORI. (I'm really sorry. **I'm really sorry.**)"

"**It's okay…However…**" Keiichi's words catch Eriko's attention, "**I'm more concerned about what you mumbled in your sleep…**"

"WATO DIDO AI SEI? (**What did I say?**)" Eriko asks.

"**…Ski **desu yo (It's **ski**(ing))," Keiichi tries to recall.

"…WAAAAAHHHHH!!! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!!!" Eriko yells again.

"**Eriko, you're going to wake your mother and brother again, if you keep that up…**" Keiichi massages his temples.

"Gomen (Sorry)," Eriko apologizes.

"**That's okay,**" Keiichi sighs, "**So, you like skiing?**"

"**Skiing?!**" Eriko thinks for a while, "Oh, so that's— Uh, sure! **I like skiing!**"

"…Okay," Keiichi lies down again, "**_…Well, she sounded like she was lying…but why?_**"

"Oyasumi, Keiichi-san (G'night, Keiichi-san)," Eriko tries to go back to sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, **Eriko** (Good night, **Eriko**)," Keiichi replies, "**_I'll talk about mundane affairs later into the morning…Soon, I'll see you two again…Tenma, Yakumo…my dear little sisters._**"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**_Tsuzuku…._**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**Eriko:** **Next time on "Joshikousei"!  
Keiichi: Koukou Ichinensei. We aren't just talking about your life, here.  
Eriko:** Ee, hidoi…!  
**Ayano:** Uh, Eri-chan, who's that?  
**Yuma****:** You got a boyfriend right before the start of our first high school year, Eriko?!  
**Eriko:** No! Uh, let me introduce you…  
**Keiichi: Next time…**

**#2 Consequences of Living Together**

**Eriko:** Why did you say that?  
**Yuma****:** HE LIVES WITH YOU?!?!  
**Ayano:** Unbelievable…  
**Eriko:** Somebody, make it stop…! T_T  
**Keiichi: See you then…**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**Updates:  
(02-01-2009) I've added more English translations!**

**Random Notes:  
Yeah, as I said in the disclaimer, I couldn't find the "Joshikousei" section…however, the first chapters are a prequel to OSDN. So, reading this won't be a complete waste of your time! :3 Also, School Rumble characters will make their appearances…probably in CH4…? Anyway, any constructive criticism, complaints, worshiping, and death-threats should be sent as reviews…uh, right?  
Okay! Next thing to be released: the next chapter of "Detective Tenma-chan!"! Jya ne!**


	2. The Consequences of Living Together

"Mm? Who are you?" Eriko looks up to a silhouette. It was taller than her and had a recognizable ponytail.

"I will lead you to your love…" the silhouette speaks to Eriko, "…just follow me…and do as I say…"

"…I…don't think I should follow a weird silhouette…" Eriko retorts then takes a step back.

"That's a shame…" the silhouette sighs then laughs as it fades away.

"Hen desu ne…(Weird…)" Eriko comments about the event.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**#2 The Consequences of Living Together**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**Joshikousei and School Rumble are not mine…  
Now that I think about it…I think I should just say that Joshikousei isn't mine,  
since SukuRan characters will officially appear a few more chapters after this…**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

_**Chapter Ecchi Level:  
4 Stars**_

**(for answers to some of your questions regarding this, see the "Random Notes" section…  
Or better yet, I suggest reading the first part of the "Random Notes" first…)**

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

"Aaah…" Eriko yawns as she rises from her bed. She looks to her bedside and notices that the futon has (again) been put away neatly.

Eriko gets off her bed and stretches, "_It's been a few days already, and Keiichi-san is acting like a member of the family…!_"

"I mean, I don't hate the feeling of a guy being around, but he's like a total opposite of the guys I've known for my entire life!" Eriko leaves her room and heads straight for the bathroom for a shower.

Before she opens the door to the bathroom, she stops and knocks on the door…

No response…

"No one's inside…Good…" Eriko sighs, "_I REALLY don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday…!_"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(flashback to yesterday)

"I think I'll go for a shower now!" Eriko rushes into the bathroom.

The second she opens the door, she is appalled to find that Keiichi is showering.

Upon seeing this, Eriko blushes as she stares.

"**Hm? Eriko, that's rude!**" Keiichi yells. He knows that the shower curtain hides his body from the view of those outside the shower, so he has no reason to "cover-up"…but staring is still rude.

"WAAAAAHHH!!!" Eriko gets the hell out of the room and subsequently runs into the wall of the hall opposite to the door, "Itai…(Ow…)"

(end flashback)

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

Eriko reluctantly opens the door and sees no one inside the bathroom…

"Well, since nobody is taking a bath or a shower, I might as well take mine! Just as planned!" Eriko titters as she enters and closes the door behind her.

Soon, the faint sounds of clothes falling and the shower running are heard.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(to Keiichi)

A floor down and in the kitchen, Keiichi (wearing white pants and a black shirt with the kanji for "ryuu" (dragon) printed largely in red on the middle and not wearing his blue sunglasses) sips his tea…and a middle-aged man with glasses and a business suit reads the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"**So, Mr. Takahashi…**" Keiichi hesitantly talks to him.

"**If Eriko likes you then I can't stop your love for one another,**" Mr. Takahashi replies without even lowering his newspaper.

"**But…it is nothing like that…**" Keiichi explains.

"**When I first saw you, you seemed polite, clean with no perverse thoughts, handsome, and well-educated,**" Mr. Takahashi continues, "**Since I know that you are like what I have said…Once you get a good job or a career, my wife and I will consider arranging your marriage.**"

"_**That is a lie…You suspected me the second you saw me…**_" Keiichi sighs before replying, "**As I said before, Eriko and I have nothing going between us…We're just acquaintances and friends.**"

"**Soon, that friendship will grow and blossom into love,**" Mr. Takahashi explains, "**I'm glad that she will marry such a refined young American as yourself.**"

"**I am Japanese…**" Keiichi corrects him.

"**Still, you are a clean, refined young man,**" Mr. Takahashi replies.

"_**I'm amazed that he thinks about me that way now…**_" Keiichi sighs, "_**…compared to how he thought of me two days ago, when we first met…**_"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(flashback to the day before yesterday)

It's early in the morning and the sun has yet to shine…but it's too loud for a normal morning…

"And who is this with my daughter?!" Mr. Takahashi explodes.

"_**Eriko…fell on me again…**_" Keiichi does a facepalm.

"_Doshite watashi wa…_(_Why am I…_)" Eriko sighs.

"I work overnight, and I come home to this?!" Mr. Takahashi yells again.

"Danna (dear/husband), he's just a foreigner looking for his friends. He's obviously lost; so, we prompt to allow him to stay for a few days until he can find his childhood friends," Mrs. Takahashi explains.

"I have no problem with that…The problem is that this boy is sleeping in my daughter's room!" Mr. Takahashi explains, "Why did you not let him sleep in Daichi's room?!"

"Because my room is a mess, Otousan (Dad)," Daichi explains before yawning.

"Boy!" Mr. Takahashi points to Keiichi.

In response, Keiichi just looks at him straight in the eye.

"If you think that you can lie and steal my daughter away from me, you have another thing coming!" Mr. Takahashi yells.

Keiichi continues looking at Mr. Takahashi straight in the eye. After a while, Keiichi gives his retort, "………Wakarimasen…(I don't understand…)"

"WHAT?!" Mr. Takahashi is taken aback by his reply, "Do you think that you can—"

"Ano, Danna, he's a foreigner…so he barely understands Japanese…" Mrs. Takahashi explains.

"What?!" Mr. Takahashi is taken aback again.

"**I beg for your forgiveness, Mr. Takahashi. I shall do everything in my power to set things right. So, Mr. Takahashi…**" Keiichi goes down and bows to him.

"Keiichi-san?" Eriko stares at him…and so do the others.

Keiichi continues, "**I truly beg for your forgiveness…**"

(end flashback)

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

"_**Perhaps…my idea of bowing was overdone?**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**They may have interpreted it as my completely humbling myself, but…I thought that was the normal way to ask for forgiveness in Japan…I really need to re-learn manners and traditions, as well…**_"

"Well, I'll be off to work now," Mr. Takahashi tells Keiichi. He leaves the newspaper on the table, along with his empty cup.

"_**Perhaps…I need to re-learn much more…**_" Keiichi considers, "_**I'll need Eriko to teach me much more…**_"

After a while, he hears Mr. Takahashi greeting his family that he would be going to work now, "Ittekimasu…(greeting used by someone temporarily leaving the home; 'I'm off'; 'I'll be back'; 'I'll be home soon')"

"…_**Japanese seem to be naturally polite…**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**…I, however, am polite from my different lifestyle…even though I am Japanese myself…**_"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(several hours later)

It is now the early afternoon. Lunch is over, and the Takahashi family and Keiichi have the rest of the day to waste…or, in Keiichi's case, study Japanese; and, in Eriko's case, teach Japanese…

In Eriko's room, Eriko (wearing a white blouse and black short shorts) hands Keiichi more notes.

Keiichi (wearing his blue sunglasses over his bangs and a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans) takes them and tries to learn as much as he can.

"I taught you most of the **basics**, yesterday," Eriko explains, "…and I'm really amazed that you were able to learn how to write in katakana in just two days!"

"Watashi mo…(Me, too…)" Keiichi replies as he continues reading.

"You don't have to be surprised!" Eriko laughs, "After all, I was in the top three in middle school!"

"…Sou desu ka (I see)…" Keiichi replies.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(outside the house)

Unbeknownst to the pair, two young women make their way to the Takahashi residence.

One has an average height. She has (not long, yet not short) light-brown hair that is tied into pigtails near the end of her hair. Her dark brown eyes emanate a sense of prejudice, loyalty, and playfulness. She wears a light-green shirt under her light-blue jacket and a pair of light-blue jeans. Her footwear is a simple pair of white rubber shoes.

The other is slightly taller than the first. She has long straight black hair that reaches halfway down her back. Her dark brown eyes behind her glasses emanate a sense of (overdone) imagination, friendship, and love. She wears a simple sleeveless pink dress which reaches a few centimeters above the knee. Her footwear is white leather shoes (not good for running with).

"So, do you think Eriko will be surprised to see us?" the first asks the other.

"I think so. After all, I didn't call her!" the other answers.

"…Wait, you didn't call her earlier?" the first one stares at the other.

"I thought you were supposed to call her…" the other replies.

"Crap, I guess well just tell Eriko's Okaasan (mom) that we'll be visiting for a while!" the first one sighs.

"Okay!" the other instantly rings the doorbell.

After a while, Mrs. Takahashi answers the door, "Yes? Ah, konnichiwa, Suzuki-chan. Konnichiwa, Sato-chan. Are you two here to visit Eriko?"

"Konnichiwa, Eri-chan no Okaasan," the other girl (Sato) bows to Mrs. Takahashi.

"Konnichiwa. Yeah, we're here to hang out with Eriko," the first (Suzuki) explains.

"Well, come in," Mrs. Takahashi invites them inside.

Once they enter the house, they remove their shoes.

"Just be sure not to bother Eriko too much," Mrs. Takahashi warns.

"Huh? Why?" Suzuki asks.

"She's with her soon-to-be-boyfriend right now," Mrs. Takahashi explains.

"Boyfriend?!" Sato jumps up from the shock.

"She went behind us and got a boyfriend?!" Suzuki yells then grabs Sato, "Ayano, we're gonna knock some sense into Eriko!"

"Whaaaat? Yuma-chan!" Sato Ayano can't help but follow Suzuki Yuma up the stairs…

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(Eriko's room)

Keiichi is busy reading on his own, while Eriko tries not to stare at Keiichi.

After a while, Eriko breaks the silence by asking, "DU—…YU— NO— WAI AI SEDO SOSU SHINGUSU SATO NAITO? (**Do…you know why I said those things that night?**)"

"Iie, doushite? (No, why?)" Keiichi responds without taking his eyes away from the text. (note: if you haven't realized it yet, Keiichi is speaking in a formal/feminine way)

"Well, I just assumed that all guys were like that…sex-hungry, dirty, and unprincipled," Eriko confesses, "That's the reason I kinda wanted you out of my room…If you felt uneasy discussing those things, you might have just gone to sleep outside my room or in the living room or some other place. If you attempted to do something to me, we would have had to kick you out to the street…But when I fell on you, I didn't have the heart to use that to kick you out my house, since that was completely unintentional and accidental…Gomen ne (Sorry, okay?)…"

Keiichi takes his eyes off the text and looks at Eriko, "…Wakarimasen…"

"Wa!" Eriko tilts from the realization that she was speaking to him in Japanese, "Etto…Nan demo nai…(Uh…It's nothing…)"

"Sou desu ka…(Really…?)" Keiichi continues looking at Eriko.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that?" Eriko blushes, "I feel like you're looking into my soul…"

"…_**I should say 'wakarimasen' again…but it's getting very old now…**_" Keiichi continues reading the text.

"Uhm…" Eriko recomposes herself, "SO…WATSU ITO RAIKU TSU BI SUTEI—NGU UISU MI—? (**So…what's it like to be staying with me?**)"

"**Very nice…You and the rest of your family are very generous and kind…**" Keiichi answers.

"SO…WATO DU YU— SHINKU OBU MI—? (**So…what do you think of me?**)" Eriko asks Keiichi.

"_**I think you ask too many questions…**_" Keiichi replies, "Anata wa taisetsu na tomodachi desu. Anata wa kawaii to yasashii desu…(You are a precious friend. You are cute and kind…)"

"_He just copied the phrase that I taught him yesterday_…Etto…DU YU— SHINKU SATO UI— KAN GO DEITO SOMUTAIMUZU? (…Um…**Do you think that we can go date sometimes?**)" Eriko asks then adds, "ASU FURENTSU! (**As friends**!)"

"…**Maybe before I leave…**" Keiichi answers honestly.

"…_I'm not sure what to call that kind of reply…Does that make him a good guy or a pervert?_" Eriko thinks.

"…**Maybe…I can take you to a ski resort or something…once it's winter…**" Keiichi continues.

"Suki?! (Like/love me?!)" Eriko stands up, since she didn't completely pay attention to his reply.

"'Suki' ka?! ('Like/love'?!)" two voices from behind Eriko's (not completely closed) door are heard. In an instant, the two girls, Yuma and Ayano, fall into the room as the door opens from the force of the girls' loosing their balances on the door.

"Okyakusama desu ka (Guests?)," Keiichi looks at the two new girls.

"Oshikakekyaku yo (Uninvited guests)…" Eriko does a facepalm then looks at her friends, "Yuma-chan, Ayano-chan, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were supposed to be going shopping today, remember?!" Yuma yells as she gets up, "But you're just goofing off being all RABU-RABU (**Lovey-dovey**) with your boyfriend!"

"Sorry for interrupting, Eri-chan," Ayano apologizes before getting up.

"You didn't tell me that we would go shopping today!" Eriko retorts.

"We forgot to call you…" Ayano admits.

Yuma glares at Keiichi then turns to Eriko, "Eriko, koitsu wa hontou ni omae no kare? (Eriko, is this guy really your boyfriend?)"

"'_**Kare'?**_" Keiichi thinks and tries to translate, "_**'Eriko, this person is really your…him?'? That can't be right…**_" (note: 'kare' can either mean 'him' or 'boyfriend'; apparently, Eriko hasn't taught Keiichi that fact yet)

"Congratulations, Eri-chan," Ayano shakes Eriko's hand.

"But he's not my boy—" Eriko tries to explain.

"You are a traitor…" Yuma scoffs.

"I said that he's not my boyfriend!" Eriko yells.

"Saa…Omae. Na wa? (So…You. Name?)" Yuma turns to Keiichi.

"'Na wa'?" Keiichi asks. (note: Keiichi only knows "namae" as "name" in Japanese, and "na" as a less formal way of saying "name")

"I asked for your name first," Yuma retorts.

"Uh…Yuma-chan," Eriko tries to get her attention, "He's still learning Japanese…"

"Huh?" Yuma asks in disbelief, "Your boyfriend doesn't understand Japanese?"

"Won't it be hard to communicate that way?!" Ayano asks.

"Guys, he does understand…but barely…" Eriko answers…then looks at Keiichi, who isn't completely unaffected by the conversation as he sits and observes her and her friends.

"…_**Eriko seems troubled…the one named 'Yuma' seems to be mad at me for no reason…and the one named 'Ayano' seems concerned…**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**…That's the most my studies in psychology can help me…since I don't understand their words and thoughts…**_"

Yuma sighs, "YU—. WATO IZU YOA— NEIMU? (**You. What is your name?**)"

"**Yamazaki Keiichi,**" Keiichi answers, "Anata-tachi no namae wa nan desu ka. (What are your names?)"

"Suzuki Yuma," Yuma replies.

"Watashi wa Sato Ayano (I'm Sato Ayano)," Ayano replies, "Pleased to meet you!"

Yuma thinks for a while then asks, "SO, HAU RONGU HABU YU— BI—N DEITO UISU Eriko? (**So, how long have you been date with Eriko?**)"

"'…_**been date with Eriko?' She must mean 'been dating…Eriko'**_" Keiichi's thoughts slow down. He answers, "**Eriko and I are not dating.**"

"You're not dating?!" Yuma responds with a yell.

"So, how far does their relationship stretch?" Ayano asks Yuma.

"Probably a SEKKUSUFURENDO (**sexfriend**)," Yuma thinks aloud.

"WHAAAAAT!!!" both Eriko and Ayano yell.

"That's right! So, you've lost yours already, right?" Yuma asks Eriko.

"Of course not!" Eriko yells, "Keiichi-san and I are just acquaintances!"

Feeling suspicious, Yuma asks, "If you're JUST acquaintances, why are you referring to him by his given name?"

"He asked me to," Eriko explains.

"Why would he do that…?" Ayano lays a finger on her own cheek, "…Maybe Yamazaki-kun is planning to go steady with you?"

"…_**Did she call me?**_" Keiichi wonders then decides to just continue with his studying, "_**I'll just ignore them for a while…**_"

"No, he's not! He's from **America**!" Eriko explains, "Apparently, he's used to calling people by their given name…and he called Okaasan, '', and Otousan, '**Mr. Takahashi**'."

"What about Dai-kun?" Ayano asks.

"He calls him, 'Daichi'," Eriko answers.

"And you?" Yuma asks.

"Uh…'Eriko'," Eriko answers.

"So…" Yuma turns to Keiichi but is still talking to Eriko, "if he calls me 'Yuma', then that means you're telling the truth! If he doesn't…you'll be branded as a traitor until we get boyfriends or you lose yours."

"I have nothing to lose…" Eriko sighs and repeats, "…since I don't have a boyfriend, anyway…"

"Sure…" Yuma replies then asks Keiichi, "Watashi dare? (Who am I?)"

Keiichi looks to Yuma and answers, "**Yuma** desu. (Yuma.)"

Yuma is shocked to see that Eriko was right. Yuma then points to Ayano, "Ano ko dare? (Who's that girl?)"

Keiichi turns to Ayano then looks back at Yuma, "**Ayano** desu. (Ayano)"

Defeated, Yuma slumps forward and turns to Eriko, "…So, you aren't lying…"

"Come on, Yuma-chan, I wouldn't lie to you guys about this!" Eriko comforts Yuma, "When I do get a boyfriend, you two will be the first to know!"

Yuma sighs then smiles at Eriko.

"I'm glad that it's over with now," Ayano comments.

"FURENDZU FOAEBA—? (**Friends forever?**)" Yuma gestures for a high five.

"FURENDZU FOAEBA—! (**Friends forever!**)" the other two girls do a high five with Yuma.

"'_**Friends forever', huh?**_" Keiichi snickers inaudibly, "_**Now, I know that I'm enjoying my stay here at the Takahashi residence!**_"

After a while, a thought comes to Yuma's mind, "Eriko, you're okay with a guy staying with you?"

"Huh?" Eriko responds.

"Oh, yeah! Aren't guys all messy, smelly, perverted, and insensitive?" Ayano asks.

"Yeah, right?" Yuma agrees.

"Well…" Eriko thinks for a while, "Wrong again? I've never seen him acting perverted…"

"What?!" both Yuma and Ayano jump back.

"'_**Hentai'?**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**I think that means 'weird.'**_" (note: 'weird' is 'hen na'…It's a possible mistake since 'hentai' literally means 'weird attitude/appearance')

"Can't you think of anything?" Ayano asks Eriko.

"Anything at all?!" Yuma pushes Ayano out of her way to make a bigger impact.

"…Well, I did fall on him in my sleep…twice…" Eriko confesses, "…but that's my fault, actually."

"He must have violated you in your sleep!" Yuma suspects.

"I still haven't lost it yet…" Eriko gives Yuma an un-amused glare.

"I don't think you have to lose it to be violated…" Ayano explains, "What if…he touched you everywhere?!"

"Stop imagining things!" Eriko quickly blushes then yells.

"Hm…" Yuma thinks for a while then gestures the other girls to huddle, "…okay, there's only one way to check if he's a pervert!"

"How?" Ayano asks.

"Why?" Eriko sighs.

"We have to……" Yuma pauses to increase the suspense, "……seduce him!"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!!" Eriko (with most of her strength) punches Yuma's shoulder.

"Ow…" Yuma just rubs the punched shoulder, "…Hm? Not as painful as I thought it would be…"

"Eh?" Eriko responds.

"Then again…" Yuma thinks, "You aren't that good in sports or physical activities in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Eriko yells.

"So, how can we prove that Yamazaki-kun is a pervert?" Ayano asks innocently.

The other two girls just stare at Ayano…and have obvious evil thoughts in mind…

"Yuma-chan? Eri-chan?" Ayano takes a step back.

"GET HER!!!" Yuma yells as both Eriko and she jumps at Ayano.

(okay…let's divert our visual attention to Keiichi.)

Keiichi tries to continue his studying despite having to listen to all the noise the girls are making.

"WAAAAA!!!" Ayano can be heard screaming, "What are you doing?!"

"NUGE!!! (TAKE IT OFF!!!)" Yuma yells.

"Ah!!! NOOOO!!!" Ayano screams.

"Don't overdo it, Yuma-chan!" Eriko yells.

"Hey! That's—" Ayano yells.

Keiichi, not thinking about looking at what the girls are doing, sighs, "_**In a way…I'm glad that I know not what they are thinking and talking about…**_"

"There! Done!" Yuma sighs, "Now go to him!"

"No way!" Ayano manages to say without her voice breaking.

"Go!" Eriko yells and probably pushes Ayano.

"WA!!!" Ayano falls on the table Keiichi is studying on (subsequently, making the table hit Keiichi and making his sunglasses fall before his eyes)…and she's only in her undergarments…

"**Ayano…**" Keiichi looks at Ayano in the eyes, although no one can really tell, since his sunglasses are before his eyes.

"Aah! Minaide! (Don't look!)" Ayano tries to cover up.

"…**I can't study with you lying on the table…**" Keiichi sighs.

(and…let's not have a specific viewing area now)

Eriko and Yuma watches as Ayano runs away from Keiichi, takes her dress, and hides behind Yuma and Eriko.

Eriko asks flatly, "…Didn't work?"

Yuma answers flatly, "Didn't work…"

"Of course not!" Ayano cries, as she tries to put her dress back on.

"_**What was that all about?**_" Keiichi thinks then lifts his sunglasses back above his bangs, "_**It would be rude of me to suspect that Eriko and Yuma had something to do with Ayano in just her bra and panties…So, I'll just assume something else…The question is: 'What do I assume?'**_"

"Time for PURAN BI—! (**Plan B**)!" Yuma states.

"'PURAN BI—'?" Eriko and Ayano repeat.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Yuma leaves the room.

"PURAN BI— wa? (What's **Plan B**?)" Ayano asks Eriko.

Eriko just shrugs.

After a minute, the two girls are shocked to see what Yuma is wearing…a towel…not only that, she apparently dumped water over herself, since she appears to be dripping wet.

"Yuma?!" Eriko yells from the shock.

"Why are you—?" Ayano points at what Yuma is wearing.

"IS THAT PURAN BI—?!?! (IS THAT **PLAN B**?!?!)" both Eriko and Ayano yell.

"Huh?" Yuma responds and hands Ayano her (Yuma's) clothes, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm still wearing my **bra** and **panties** underneath!"

Both Eriko and Ayano are dumbfounded.

Eriko tries to retort, "That…That's not the point…"

"Yuma-chan, you're really planning to go that far just to see if Yamazaki-kun is a pervert?!" Ayano asks Yuma.

"Yeah!" Yuma replies, "This will definitely prove that he's a pervert!"

"How?" Eriko asks.

"Meh, just use your imagination!" Yuma replies.

"Don't make me think about dirty thoughts…" Eriko complains.

"Now, then," Yuma walks to Keiichi and stops beside him.

Keiichi is hard at work practicing how to write in hiragana…

"Ne, Yamazaki-kun…" Yuma says in a somewhat seductive way, as she leans over the table to attract Keiichi's attention, "ITO WAZU SO HOTO TSUDEI SATO AI TSUKU A BASU…BATO AI FOAGOTO SATO AI JIDENT BURINGU EKUSUTORA KUROSU! NAO, AIMU JASUTO DORIPPINGU UETTO… (**It is so hot today that I took a bath…but I forgot that I didn't bring extra clothes! Now, I'm just dripping wet…**)"

"_**As long as she doesn't ruin my studying, I don't care about what she does,**_" Keiichi has ninety-nine percent of his attention towards his studying.

"Ne…Yamazaki-kun," Yuma moves even closer to Keiichi that their cheeks are touching, "…WANTTSU MEIKU SHINGUSU HOTTA—? (**…Want to make things hotter?**)"

A drop of water falls from Yuma's hair and onto the paper Keiichi was writing on…

In response, Keiichi turns to Yuma.

"_Hah! Got him now!_" Yuma smirks.

"**Now, I'll have to rewrite the entire thing…!**" Keiichi gets up and walks past Yuma… gets more stationary…then sits back down, "**Please move away…You're going to ruin my studying again…**"

"WH-WHAAAT?! _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?!_" defeated again, Yuma walks back to the other two girls, "Well, that didn't work…"

"You think?!" Eriko retorts.

"And I don't have a PURAN SHI— (**Plan C**), too…" Yuma sighs.

"Thank goodness you don't!!!" both Eriko and Ayano yell.

"_**What are these girls doing?!**_" Keiichi sighs, "_**They may be Eriko's friends but…I think they suspect me of something…**_"

"Maybe, we should give up now…" Ayano suggests.

Yuma takes her clothes and dresses, "It's hard to believe that there's a teenage guy in this world who isn't a pervert!"

"Oh, how old is Yamazaki-kun?" Ayano asks Eriko.

"Juunanasai (17 years old)," Eriko answers.

"**I'll take my studies elsewhere, okay?**" Keiichi takes the papers and notes and makes his way to the door.

"Wait, no!" the trio stop him.

"Doushite? (Why?)" Keiichi asks.

"Ano…UI WANTO TSU APPOROJAIZU FOA A—RIA—! (Um…**We want to apologize for earlier!**)" Eriko apologizes.

"Yeah…Yamazaki-san, WATO UI JIDO A—RIA— WASU ANKORUDO FOA— (**What we did earlier was uncalled for**)," Yuma tries to not look apologetic.

"…Hountou ni gomen nasai! (…We're really sorry!)" Ayano apologizes, as well…even though, technically, she is a victim.

"**You mean the ruining my studying or the attempt to seduce me?**" Keiichi asks flatly.

"The second one, of course!" Eriko answers.

"_**So, you aren't sorry about ruining my trying to learn Japanese?**_" Keiichi gives an un-amused look before sighing, "**…Eriko…I have a girlfriend…and we are both loyal to each other. I wouldn't think about looking at another girl that way unless we have broken up or one of us dies…**"

"Keiichi's really strong in his beliefs…" Yuma comments.

"Yeah," Ayano agrees.

"…to the point that it would be scary to be his girlfriend!" Yuma continues.

"How is that so?" Eriko and Ayano ask.

With that, Yuma and Ayano gained a better understanding of Keiichi.

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(several hours later)

After several conversations, tutoring, and piffles, Yuma and Ayano leave, since it's already 6:00 PM. They say their goodbyes and leave.

Back at Eriko's room, Eriko is lying her bed reflecting on the days events.

Eriko sighs, "_Keiichi-san…a good guy…Unlike all the guys at middle school who were insensitive perverts, Keiichi-san seems like a very nice guy…I really envy his girlfriend…She has no idea how lucky she really is to have such a loyal boyfriend…_"

Just outside Eriko's room, Keiichi stands behind her door and tries his best to read Eriko's thoughts…but it is futile.

"…_**Her thoughts seem…sentimental? Or an emotion around that area…**_" Keiichi thinks.

Daichi passes by and calls out to Keiichi, "Yo, Yamazaki-san!"

"**Hm?** **Daichi**, doushita? (what's wrong?)" Keiichi responds.

"Uhm…you seem…like…a nice…guy!" Daichi reluctantly says, "Hurry up and marry Neechan…!"

Keiichi just stares at him then replies, "……Wakarimasen…"

"Uh, right!" Daichi runs past Keiichi, "O-Oyasumi! (G-Good night!)"

"**Ah, don't run inside the house!**" Keiichi says on impulse, "_**Hm? Force of habit…!**_"

"_**I wonder why Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi are insisting that I, a complete stranger, be engaged with Eriko? It can't be a Japanese custom! So…maybe it's because I have something…or am something…?**_" Keiichi sighs before knocking on the door.

"Keiichi-san?" Eriko gets up from bed, "Come in."

"**Eriko,**" Keiichi enters the room, "**I'll sleep at the living r-r-r— achoo!**"

"Ah, Keiichi-san! A KORUDO? (**A cold?**)" Eriko feels alarmed.

"**Sneeze** desu yo (A sneeze)," Keiichi calms her down, "Watashi wa byouki dewa arimasen… (I'm not sick)"

"Aa, sou (Ah, I see)," Eriko sighs.

"**Anyway, Ill sleep at the living room tonight…I don't want to violate the sanctity of your room and personal space any longer, okay?**" Keiichi explains.

Eriko tries to understand what he said, "_'BAOREITO__'? __'__SANKUCHICHI__'? '__PA—SONARU SUPEISU__'?_ (**_'__Violate'?_ _'Sanctity__'? __'Personal space__'?_**) Uh, sure…?"

"**Alright…**" Keiichi replies as he takes the futon outside, "_**Thank goodness Eriko doesn't want to be engaged with me!**_"

"_Keiichi-san?_" Eriko drops to her bed, "_My first male friend after I finished middle school…He's a bit of an idiot!_"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

_**Tsuzuku…**_

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**Yuma:** Next time on Koukou Ichinensei!  
**Eriko:** A date?!  
**Keiichi:** I'm pretty sure I promised you one…  
**Ayano:** Aww…  
**Yuma:** TRAITOR!!!  
**Ayano:** Next time…

**#3 The Art of Taking Advantage of Your Friend's Date**

**Keiichi:** What did she say?  
**Yuma:** Nothing! (evil smile)

0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

…_**Omake**_

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

(to Yuma and Ayano)

Yuma and Ayano can be seen leaving the Takahashi residence and making their way home. They seem to be having a conversation.

"So, the reason why I said that it would be scary to be hi girlfriend is because he said the only time he'd look for another is either when they break up or when one of them dies!" Yuma explains.

"But…isn't that normal?" Ayano asks.

"He said if one of them dies!" Yuma explains, "So, he could fall in love with someone else and kill his current girlfriend so that he can have another girlfriend!"

"That's a little harsh…" Ayano replies. After a while of walking she puts her lays a finger on her cheek and remembers something, "Now that I think about it, wasn't Yamazaki-kun speaking in a very polite way?"

Upon hearing her words, Yuma completely halts, "When he spoke in Japanese, Yamazaki-san did talk like a girl would…" (note: speaking in a very polite way is also the feminine way of speaking)

"Yuma-chan, maybe, it's because he's new to Nihongo (Japanese language)?" Ayano suggests a reason.

"That's true…but…" Yuma thinks, "_Unseduce-able plus feminine speaking equals…_YAMAZAKI-SAN IS A **HOMO**!!!"

(Keiichi sneezes at Eriko's room)

"WHAAAT?!" Ayano screams.

"That's why he didn't respond to our attempts to seduce him!" Yuma yells, "That also explains why he isn't messy!"

"But he has a girlfriend!" Ayano reminds her.

"A front to hide his true emotions!" Yuma replies.

"Wow…" Ayano is shocked, "…I never thought about that…"

"At least, we know that Eriko's safe around him!" Yuma sighs.

"…but what if Yamazaki-kun is a **bi**?" a thought comes to Ayano's mind.

"Ah!" Yuma trips then gets up, "Itetete…(Ow…) I didn't think of that!"

– 0 – o – 0 – o – 0 –

**Review Response:  
Thanks for your reviews, DCWestby, Mr. Therapist, Hamdi-san, and Dee-sempai!  
DCWestby-san and Therapist-san, I've updated Chapter One to make things more understandable, okay? Yay-ness!  
The idea of crossing Joshikousei into OSDN (Oniisama wa Sugoi desu ne!) happened when I thought about how Keiichi could find the Tsukamoto residence (that should appear in CH4). I should have finished updating CH1 about an hour after I have submitted this, just so you know.  
Hamdi-san, I really thank you for all your hard work in improving my writings. I've even given some thought to your opinions. However, instead of lowering the "Ecchi-ness" for the Second Chapter, I decided to put up an "Ecchi rating" after the disclaimer. It's a bit of a compromise…I'll try to reduce the "Ecchi-ness"; but, if I don't think I can/should, I can always give a rating so you know what to expect. It's not exactly the best idea, so…forgive me…Also, there is (almost) always a reason why the character acts the way he/she does…Just keep that in mind. Thanks for the review again…Oh, and just so you know, the next chapter will have a "Ecchi Rating" less than or equal to 2.  
Dee-sempai, thanks for the review. I'm glad that you're looking at my other SukuRan fanfics! I just wish that you would look at my PPGZ fanfic, too…Anyway, the answer to one of your thoughts in the review can be found at the "Random Notes" section. Thanks for the review and keep working on your fics!**

**Random Notes:  
As the vast majority of readers (probably) have noticed, there is an "Ecchi-ness Rating" right after the disclaimer. It's to show what you might expect from the chapter, in terms of perversion.  
0 Stars – No Perversion  
1 Star – Almost Non-Existent  
2 Stars – Minimal  
3 Stars – Noticeable  
4 Stars – Eye-Twitching  
5 Stars – Feel Free to Flame!  
This may be difficult to believe considering the impact of the first two chapters; but honestly, most of the chapters will have an "Ecchi-ness Rating" of Two or less!  
**

**Yes, Keiichi does have a dark cloud that curses others to think of him as a pervert! Just kidding! However, that's not entirely false. If a guy says that he isn't interested or doesn't want to talk about it, others usually think of reverse psychology.  
I was obviously drastic with their attempts to prove that Keiichi is a pervert, but that shows Keiichi's tenacity against such scenarios…besides he really is loyal.  
Yeah, there could be something that Keiichi has that Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi want, but it's something that most of the older generation think of…No, it's not something Ecchi!  
And no, Keiichi isn't a queer…nor is he bi…  
The next thing to appear will be the Second Chapter of YK!!!**


End file.
